


Лисья нора (В окопе)

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Purgatory, Season/Series 08, Spoilers for Episode 8.01, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин быстрый. Бесшумный, проворный, молниеносный. Неуловимый.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лисья нора (В окопе)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foxhole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529000) by [silentdescant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant). 



Дин быстрый. Бесшумный, проворный, молниеносный. Неуловимый. Бенни наблюдает за ним уже несколько дней, издалека, чтобы не выдать себя. Он говорит себе, что это специально, но знает, что Дина ему не поймать. И пробовать не стоит. Все, кто пытался, погибли, а Бенни не хочет зря жертвовать собой. Тем более, что Дин – его единственный шанс выбраться отсюда. 

Напряжение не покидает Дина и после того, как они встретились и заключили сделку. Бенни не ожидал, что он расслабится, но чувак точно параноик. В Чистилище страх и паранойя цветут пышным цветом, но за отношением Дина Бенни чует что-то гораздо более личное. Он и хотел бы знать, но спрашивать не станет. Дин все равно ему не скажет.  
Бенни уже думает о Дине, как о каком-нибудь звере, смертельном и непредсказуемом, коварном. О лИсе, с его острой мордой и сверхбдительностью ко всему, что его окружает. Ему хочется приманить Дина, дразнить и подначивать, пока звериная оболочка не треснет, открыв его взгляду человека, спрятанного под диновой шкурой. 

Дин убивает энергично, яростно, ни секунды не колеблясь. Бенни давно так не делал, давным-давно не охотился. С недавних пор он оставался один, убивая только при необходимости, когда кто-нибудь решал сделать его своей добычей, Бенни сообразил, что если это все, что, ему остается, стоит постараться и растянуть удовольствие на подольше. Даже сейчас не он выбирает, с кем схватиться, предоставив это Дину, чья смертельная сноровистость, кажется, имеет цель. Как будто Дин хочет что-то доказать. Такого Бенни здесь не видел уже очень давно.

Даже улыбка у Дина колючая, режущая. Вздернутые брови и скривившиеся губы, когда они обмениваются шуткой, не выражают того, что кроется внутри. Дин всегда настороже, постоянно, даже когда Бенни советует ему вздремнуть пару минут. У них не было причин убивать друг друга, ладно, у Бенни не было причин убивать Дина. 

Правду сказать, он слишком рассчитывает на Дина, но он все еще не уверен, что Дин чувствует то же самое. Если кому-то из них и стоило бы быть настороже, так это Бенни. 

Впервые Бенни видит Дина расслабленным, когда острие входит ему в бок, прямо под ребра. Похоже на заостренную кость, решает Бенни, выдергивая его из раны. Тот, кто его бросил, тут же лишился головы, благодаря Дину, и, поскольку непосредственной угрозы уже нет, Бенни обхватывает Дина поперек спины, вздергивает вверх и они вдвоем ковыляют к грязному ручью. Бок Дина набух кровью, но вода в ручье достаточно чистая, чтобы смыть ее и позволить Бенни получше рассмотреть рану. Она не смертельна, легкое, к счастью, не задето, и Дин, кажется, это понимает. 

Бенни спасает Дина не впервые, да и Дин не раз отвечал ему тем же, но Бенни впервые видит в его глазах что-то, похожее на доверие. Он стянул все свои рубашки, и теперь стоит, не двигаясь позволяя Бенни позаботиться о нем, смыть кровь и замотать рану теми грязными тряпками, какие у них есть. 

Этой ночью Дин спит, пока Бенни сторожит, сидя рядом. Его сон глубок, он не вскидывается от каждой треснувшей ветки, от каждого шороха листвы, как раньше. 

Бенни обнаруживает, что стал чувствительнее к звукам, как будто паранойя, от которой избавился Дин, передалась ему, и он рад, когда тот просыпается через несколько часов , немного отдохнувший и спокойный, насколько это возможно с дырой в боку. А потом Дина прорывает. 

Он пытается скрыть отчаяние и голод во взгляде, Бенни видит эти попытки, но все это выплескивается из него толчками, как кровь. Они с Бенни задремывают, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, и почти не разговаривают, им не о чем говорить, кроме как о своей прошлой жизни, которая уже не имеет значения. Вспоминать ее нет смысла, но у Бенни ощущение, что теперь он знает Дина, настоящего Дина под всей этой броней. 

Они убивают вместе, отличная команда, сложившаяся за все эти месяцы, и Бенни называет Дина братом. Он не упускает того, как Дин бесшумно, резко втягивает воздух приоткрытым ртом, как чуть расширяются его прищуренные, лисьи глаза, слегка смягчая напряженное выражение лица. Этой ночью Дин цепляется за Бенни, сжимая пальцами куртку на его спине, пока они молча лежат, вслушиваясь в ожидании хищников. 

Проходит немало времени, прежде чем Бенни пробует этот рот, раздвигает эти полные губы языком и зубами. К животному трению, толкаясь друг в друга в отчаянной жажде разрядки, они приходят быстрее. Дину не нравится его уязвимость без одежды, и никто из них не позволяет себе слишком уж забыться и обезуметь, поэтому уже долгие дни оргазмы остаются лишь быстрой, яростной разрядкой после схваток. Бенни не мог бы сказать, когда все это переходит в нечто большее, но где-то по ходу Дин раскрывается перед ним, душой и телом.

\- Брат, - шепчет Бенни ему на ухо, обхватывая его член, а пальцы Дина впиваются ему в затылок, когда тот плотно притягивает его к себе. Он просовывает свое бедро между бедер Бенни, жесткие мышцы давят сквозь одежду на член. Слишком мало, всегда слишком мало, их одежда изношена до дыр, но она по необходимости многослойна и плотна. Бенни радуется жару Дина в своей ладони, мускусному и скользкому в его джинсах, когда он все сильнее течет от прикосновений. Он впервые целует Дина и тот срывается, толчками выплескиваясь Бенни в ладонь, глуша свой стон его губами. 

Потом у Дина расслабленное и открытое выражение на лице, он доверяется сверхчеловеческому чутью Бенни, которое предупредит их о любой опасности. Бенни облизывает ладонь и смотрит сверху на Дина, лежащего на земле и отвечающего стеклянным, измученным и наконец-то сытым зеленым взглядом. Умиротворенным. Здесь, в Чистилище.  
Низким голосом, звенящим от настоящего веселья, такого редкого напоследок, Дин обещает ему ответить тем же в следующий раз. Дело уже не в ответных услугах, с выравниванием счета они покончили, но Бенни оценивает отношение по достоинству. Он давит большим пальцем на нижнюю губу Дина, припухшую, ярко-розовую, и почти не пытается проникнуть внутрь. Дин прикусывает палец. Играючи. 

Смотреть на него – одно удовольствие. 

\- Тебе здесь не место,- говорит Бенни, не задумываясь, позволяя словам слетать просто так. Дин не отвечает, не знает, как, но сразу же ощетинивается. Его резкость вернулась. Дин не думает, что они смогут выбраться. Бенни собирается обеспечить это любой ценой, и не только потому, что ненавидит это место. Дин свое отслужил. Ему пора домой.


End file.
